duzentos e quarenta e sete dias
by bruna black
Summary: Duzentos e quarenta e sete dias enredados em mentiras e não-amor. TomMerope


**duzentos e quarenta e sete dias**

bruna black

Você nunca foi bonita. Você simplesmente _sabia_ disso. Não era preciso nenhum espelho para confirmar (mesmo se houvesse algum naquele fétido casebre). Quando você vive sua vida toda dentro de um lugar nojento e sem cor, usando roupas velhas e rasgadas, agüentando tipos como o seu pai e seu irmão, não há razão para ter beleza. Você não está acostumada a ela, somente com camadas e camadas de pó, panelas imundas e seus cabelos opacos.

Você nunca se preocupou em ser bonita (e você sabia que não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse). Até aquele dia.

Eram raras as vezes que você saía de dentro de casa, daquela penumbra diária. O dia estava um pouco ensolarado e aquilo a machucava, mais uma coisa a qual você não estava acostumada. E você definitivamente não estava acostumada àquele tipo de beleza. Uma beleza de traços retos e de cabelos escuros, pele alva e sorrisos esculpidos em marfim. Era tão bonito que doía lá no fundo. E aí está uma coisa à qual você era acostumada: a dor.

E você até tentou aproximar-se dele, mas ele nunca ligou, nunca laçou um olhar, mas você não queria acostumar-se com esse tipo de indiferença. Queria que ele a olhasse como olhava para aquela mocinha bem vestida e toda bonita que sempre andava com ele, queria que sua voz parecesse tão bonita ao pronunciar o nome dele. Tom. Forte como ele e bonito como ela nunca poderia ser.

Você tentou aproximar-se de qualquer forma. Ia quase todo o dia ao centro da aldeia, na esperança de vê-lo mais uma vez e, talvez, ser contaminada com aquilo que ele possuía em excesso. Mas ele não te via e isso a machucava. Machucou mais do que quando seu irmão contou ao seu pai o que você fazia. E você sentiu medo do que eles poderiam fazer ao Tom. Mas, no final de tudo, eles não fizeram nada porque você nunca foi importante para nenhum deles. A coisa mais importante em você era aquilo que você carregava no pescoço. A coisa mais _bela_ em meio à sua feiúra.

A primeira vez que ele te olhou não foi como você imaginou que ia ser. Os olhos escuros dele a avaliaram com uma quase _pena_ e uma completa _repúdia_ e você chorou. Chorou porque tinha tolas e infantis esperanças de tê-lo para si, mas era duro demais, até mesmo para você, acostumada a desgraças. Coisas belas demais destoavam com coisas horríveis demais. Não era certo. Então você fechou-se novamente em si e em sua decadência e não saiu de casa. Tinha medo de revê-lo e ter aqueles olhos sobre si e sentir aquilo que era: feia, principalmente aos olhos dele.

Dias e semanas passaram-se e você voltou a ser o que era (um nada em meio à inexistente mobília). Até o dia que eles foram embora, deixando-a sozinha. Pela primeira vez na vida era só você e não soube o que fazer. Demorou um tempo até que se acostumasse com o fato de não ter mais seu pai gritando que era um aborto e seu irmão gozando da sua feiúra e incompetência. Demorou para que você visse que tinha, sim, poderes e pela primeira vez você sentiu-se _viva_. E quando você o viu novamente, depois de tanto tempo, você o quis como nunca quis. Você queria aquela beleza para si. Queria Tom e sua vida. Na sua nova vida.

Você gostou de pensar por si própria e descobrir aquela poção que cheirava a Tom e somente Tom. E em sua louca obsessão você observava cada passo que ele dava, até que um dia a sua oportunidade veio e você ofereceu a poção diluída em suco. Mesmo com as belas feições levemente torcidas, ele agradeceu. Tudo aconteceu bem rápido, até mesmo para você. Tom olhou para você e havia devoção naqueles olhos negros. Ele a via finalmente e a achava bela. _Você viu isso nos olhos_ dele e você soube o que era felicidade.

Tom fez com que você se acostumasse com a idéia de que era tão bonita quanto ele e você se satisfazia com isso. Era um tipo de felicidade que você estava disposta a suportar, mesmo que todas as vezes que os olhos dele tornavam-se opacos e ele a olhava de um modo estranho, você sentisse medo. Você tinha medo de voltar a ser um nada e você aprendeu a amar Tom em todas as suas formas. Amava sua beleza, seus gestos, seus traços. Realmente amava, com tamanha intensidade que às vezes sentia-se sufocar quando não via o rosto dele por um longo tempo. Uma devoção doentia que também era da parte dele.

Duzentos e quarenta e sete dias enredados em mentiras e não-amor. Você conseguia ser inocente demais por pensar que ele realmente a _amava_, a _desejava_, a achava _o ser mais lindo de todos_. Todos esses não foram suficientes para que você visse a verdade, tampouco parar de olhá-lo com sua sincera devoção (porque você quis fechar os olhos e sonhou que a dele era tão sincera quanto a sua). Você, na sua ingenuidade quebrada o amou. Mas ele não te amou de volta, não é mesmo?

Não. E você percebeu isso quando parou de dar sucos que cheiravam a Tom e os olhos dele pararam de brilhar na sua presença. Na verdade eles brilharam em um repulsa aterradora, tão forte quando os olhos díspares de seu pai e irmão. E você sentiu medo e dor, porque não queria perder aquilo que você achou que tinha conquistado. Não queria perder os traços bem feitos e toques suaves. Você chegou a implorar, chegou a dizer que ele não precisava amá-la, que isso não importava, contanto que ele ficasse.

Mas como alguém como ele ficaria com alguém como _você_? Vocês _destoavam_.

Mas ele não queria saber. De joelhos você diz para ele ficar, mais uma vez, pelo filho que você carregava em você. Involuntariamente, encolheu-se diante do horror que manchava os traços bem feitos que amava. E foi como se você voltasse a ser o que era antes de Tom: algo esquecido, feio demais, fraco e opaco. Você chorou e ele não ficou. Você quis morrer. Oitos meses e tudo o que você conseguia pensar era nele e de, qualquer forma, isso a matou, pois parecia que nada mais importava, nem mesmo a criança, fruto de algo que nunca poderia ter sido.

Quando as dores vieram você desejou algo intensamente. Tão intensamente quanto desejou Tom. Desejou que aquela criança fosse tão bonita quanto Tom. Que tivesse seus traços retos e sua pele branca, os cabelos negros e macios e os sorrisos esculpidos em ouro.

E que pudesse amar como você amou.

* * *

Agy, dear, obrigada pela betagem. Fic dedicada a Jã, Agy, Jeh e Shade. Amo vocês.


End file.
